


dual warping

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glaive!Nyx, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Knight!Nyx, M/M, Multi, Oracle!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: The Oracle and his two Knights are on a hunt, but some of them are taking this more seriously than others. Sometimes, Nyx wishes he had left his counterpart in that other universe.





	dual warping

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [toil and trouble!au](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/160495509254/glaivenyxoraclenoctisknightnyx) aka nyx sandwich!au, which involves dimensional travel and glaive!nyx being taken to the [oracle!au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10746675/chapters/23825013). what fun~

“Does that happen often?” the former glaive asked, way too conversationally for someone clinging onto a giant monster’s back, making no effort to hide the mirth that danced at the edges of his voice. The burst of exasperation that followed his question pulled a smirk from him as his counterpart roughly dragged him back up the griffon’s back.

“Are you kidding me right now!?” Ulric screamed over the deafening sound of the griffon’s wings beating to keep itself, and the three bodies atop of it, aloft.

“You should learn to live a little!” Nyx answered back just as loudly, saluting an amused Noctis with an incline of his dagger, “See you down there Noct!”

“What the fuck are you-” The Oracle’s first knight was cut off by an arm warping around his waist before he was pulled off the beast’s back, forcing him to cling tighter to his soon-to-be-dead alternate self as they free-fell.

“You are _dead._ ”

“Is that the way to thank your hero, _Nyx_?” Said-hero called back, fingering his kukri as he quickly looked around for the best place to warp.

“The only thing you will be saving is the spot where I’m going to bury you!”

Anything else he might have wanted to add was drowned when Nyx threw his dagger toward the ground and pulled Ulric along, both of them disappearing in a soundless scattering of golden light. They reappeared at a lower altitude, Nyx catching his blade in one hand as he laughed wildly, wind stealing his voice and sending it upwards, toward Noctis who only shook his head at their ridiculousness.

Pushing them out of his mind, he tightened his grip on the Trident as he parted his lips and _sang_.

The knights could only catch snatches of their lord’s haunting song as they warped closer and closer to relative safety, the Astral Language echoing in the hushed silence that fell over Duscae’s grassy plains. Their bonds hummed with accumulating power, their bodies strengthened by the influx of energy coursing through Noctis.

For once, they didn’t worry. Noctis was born for the air, and nobody would be able to touch him as long as he was close to the stars he so cherished.

Tightening their grip on each other, they focused once more on getting back down. The last warp sent them sprawling to the ground, limbs tangled together from the repeated, _and perverted_ , the knight thought not so quietly as he pushed his counterpart off of him, use of the Oracle’s magic.  

“Awwww, don’t be like that, Nyx. It was fun, wasn’t it?” teased the glaive, his wide smile unchanged by his partner’s grumbles.

“You and I have very different definition of that word, _Nyx_.”

Their banter stopped when the tension that had built up around them _snapped_. Above them, the early morning sky lit up in glorious gold as holy magic thundered from the heavens, incinerating the infected griffon and leaving no traces of scourge behind.

A faint trail of light assured them that Noctis had leapt clear of the attack before it reached its target, even if his enjoyment at being able to move unrestricted was proof enough of his wellbeing.

Ignoring the appreciative smile that lit up the glaive’s face, the knight returned to appreciating the hard, and most of all solid, earth beneath his back.

He had groaned out loud when Nyx had finally figured out how to replicate his ability to warp after months of trial and error, twisting the magic Noctis had granted him into a shape vaguely resembling the other world’s ruler of Insomnia. His dismay had only grown when they found out in the middle of a hunt that he could warp using any of their weapon as an anchor, and could take any of them along for the ride.

Still, he couldn’t have stayed unhappy at Noctis’ ecstatic face even if he had wanted to. His delight at having another person to train his aerial skills with had been infectious, and soon after, he had pulled both Aranea and Nyx in a game of tag that had spanned the Manor’s grounds as well as the surrounding forest.

From the corner of his eyes, Ulric caught the aforementioned bane of his existence getting to his feet, eyes alighted on the faint figure they could make out thanks to the light accompanying his movements.

“Noct!” The glaive screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Catch!”

And he was gone, warping up to Noctis using the Trident as a beacon, their forms blurring together against the backdrop of the slowly awakening world.

Now alone, Ulric let the smile he had been holding back show on his face, and enjoyed his charge’s laughter, a lighter counterpart to Nyx’s deeper chuckles, as they chased each other in the air.


End file.
